


What Could Go Wrong?

by Psyga315



Category: Fallout Equestria, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ashlands, Episode: s05e25-26 The Cutie Re-Mark, Gen, Headshot, Let's Play, MLG Montage, Originally Posted on FimFiction.Net, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight and Starlight have their confrontation in the Ashfalls Timeline... only for it to be interrupted by Starlight getting shot in the head. Following a strange phenomenon, Twilight goes to investigate. Who does she see and what will happen to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Go Wrong?

“You see, Starlight? Your petty plans have huge consequences.” Twilight showed Starlight Glimmer the emptiness of the newest timeline. Nothing but ash and dead plants.

“You think _this_  can change my mind? You ruined my happiness!” Starlight said.

“Ruined _your_  happiness?! From what I was told, _you_  ruined _their_  happiness!” Spike said. Twilight put a hoof on Spike’s shoulder.

“Calm down, Spike. Look, I’m not quite sure what caused you to resent Cutie Marks, but Spike _does_  have a point.” Twilight said. Starlight’s veins in her neck popped as she teleported to the Map.

“NO HE DOESN’T! YOU JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TO JUSTIFY ALL OF THIS! … Well, I’ll show yo-” Just before her horn glowed, Starlight’s head exploded in a huge pool of gibs and blood. Starlight fell over on the Cutie Map, dead.

“OOOOOOOH DAMN SON!” Twilight could hear a weird voice booming in the distance. Before she could react, she began to see Starlight’s head exploding over and over again, sometimes up close, sometimes from a distance. However, one constant was that she heard a constant, droning horn sound.

“ ** _BOWWWWWWWN BOW-BOW-BOW-BOWWWWWWN!_** ” Along with this, she also heard music that she _had_  heard before. It was loud, screechy, and wasn’t quite like the conventional music she hears from time to time. Vinyl Scratch would be _very_  familiar with this song, she was willing to bet. Twilight tried to close her eyes after the twenty fifth time she saw the explosion, but she couldn’t help but read the text that came up:

“Get on my lvl, scrub.” Scrub? Lvl? What do those terms mean? And- wait, somepony was in the distance. She was holding a strange device. It looked like two tubes attached to a plank of wood. She could tell the pony was a unicorn from the magic aura around it.

“THAT BITCH GOT REKT!” The voice boomed again. Twilight turned to Spike and sighed.

“Spike, get the scroll ready. I’m going to investigate this.” Twilight said.

“B-but Twilight-” Spike tried to talk, but Twilight hushed him.

“Those other timelines were ruled by creatures that _we_  took on. What if this new timeline was ruled by a future threat? I have to know as much as I can. Maybe Starlight’s pettiness could _save_  Equestria.” Twilight walked forward and tried to call for the pony.

“Oh crap guys, someone’s coming.” The voice said as the unicorn pulled the tubes away from the wood, only to load strange, red pills into it, before snapping them back into place again.

“Hello? My name is Twilight Sparkle.” Twilight approached the unicorn. The unicorn wore a blue uniform of sorts, with what seemed to be a metal wristband on her arm with a green screen. She had green eyes, a gray coat, and short brown hair.

“Did… did I just shoot her friend?” The voice spoke. Twilight looked up and wondered where the voice came from.

“Huh? F-friend?” Twilight asked, not the unicorn, but rather the voice. “N-no… She isn’t a friend… Not _yet_.” Twilight said. She had the confidence that she could _reason_  with her. It was perhaps the _sanest_  of her plans compared to basically waiting the battle out until Starlight dies of old age or even taking a young Starlight under her wing and retcon the adult Starlight in the process.

“I-Ah-D-Did she just talk to me!?” The voice shrieked. “I’M GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” As it said that, the unicorn turned around and ran off. Twilight tried to follow, but she had to block her ears from the screechy music that followed. It wasn’t Vinyl’s music, but she swore she heard it when she was over at Button Mash’s house for his birthday.

What helped even more was that the unicorn seemingly morphed into a character seen in Button Mash’s games. A crudely drawn character, but a character nonetheless. It was blue with white hands, red feet, and a pale belly. It wobbled around, though she saw that it overlapped the unicorn. Perhaps that’s the monster that took over Equestria. Or one of its pawns. Either case, she now knew that the poor unicorn was possessed. She closed her eyes and…

** FLASH!  **

Got in front of the unicorn. The music stopped as she prepared to fire. However, as her horn glowed, the creature went away, and she could see the unicorn again.

“HOLY SHIT!” That’s when Twilight could see someone in the sky. In a tiny, little box, she saw something. It was exactly like the creatures she saw in the alternate Equestria. She squinted. The person backed was arched all the way back to his chair. His head was covered with what appeared to be headphones, and his hands were out, far from his body. “I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead…” Twilight looked at the person. His mouth… it matched what was being said. That voice, the whole time, was him.

“Calm your fury…” Twilight spoke to the person and looked directly into his eyes.

“No… She can’t be…” He shook his head.

“I don’t mean to hurt you. I just want to know what has taken over Equestria.” Twilight said. The unicorn tilted her head as the person looked down towards Twilight.

“… She is… Guys… she’s looking at me!” The guy screamed again.

“Who are you? I just want an answer!” Twilight said.

“This shit’s too fucking creepy for me!” He said. Suddenly, the unicorn’s eyes glowed bright green and stared intensely at Twilight.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Twilight asked her.

“She’s speaking even in SATS? NOPE! NUH-UH! EAT SHIT AND DIE, SLENDERBITCH!” He shouted.

“W-what!?” Twilight asked. The unicorn could only look at the princess. As Twilight looked at her, the unicorn aimed the tube device at her, tears streaming down her face.

“I’m… ss-sorry…” She tried to force the words out before her magic pulled the trigger on the device.

 **BLAM!**  The device unloaded a hail of bullets at Twilight. Even if Twilight had got the shield up in time, the force from the bullets were enough to concuss her and knock her out.

“TWILIGHT!” Spike shouted. He ran towards the fallen alicorn.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” The voice screamed as the unicorn constantly fired the device at Spike. It took one direct hit to knock him down as blood splashed out from his wounds. As Twilight began to die, she could hear a little kid speaking.

“OOOOH! BABY A TRIPLE!”

* * *

The guy panted as his hands trembled over the keyboard.

“That shit’s too fucking creepy.” He hit the escape key, pausing the events happening. “I need a goddamned breather. That’s it for today.” He went to go save his file. “Don’t worry. Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe for more Fallout Equestria goodness…” He took off his headphones and walked off from his computer. “HOLY SHIT!” He shouted.

The video cut to black as a song began to play: “SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY! EH EH E-EH WAAAAAAAAY!”

It then cut to a splash page showing four different pictures linking to different videos, along with a blue box with a bird on it and a purple speech balloon with eyes.

To this day, “Fallout Equestria - #117 - THE GAME CAN SEE ME!” had hit ten thousand views and a thousand likes. Out of all of Inquest50’s videos, this was the most viewed and what landed him a spot as a YouTube Partner.


End file.
